Secrets of the Bow
by Kairi Uzeniba
Summary: Telemachus always was curious about the great bow. So Odysseus teaches Telemachus how to use it. Short summary, but that's all there is to it. [1shot] [Please be nice, it's my 1st Odyssey fic]


**A/N: My first fic in the Odyssey! I like the Odyssey much more than the Illiad, and I never knew it had it's own category 'til recently. I know the original Oddysey was an epic, but I learned the tale through a modern(ish) book, so that's how I'm going to write. I can't compare to Homer, after all. And I refuse to use the name Ulysses—Odysseus sounds cooler, and Ulysses isn't the original name. I'm blabbering! My motto: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Secrets of the Bow 

Telemachus lightly held the bow. He'd always wanted to know how to use it. For 20 years, his mother never let him touch it—it was his father's. He'd always respected his father, though he hadn't met him until recently. He'd heard tales from other people, of who his father was and what he'd done. The Trojan horse was his favorite; it was genius, and it won the war. He began reminiscing and tenderly examining the bow at the same time.

"Greetings."

Telemachus quickly turned. He grinned.

"Greetings, father. How are you feeling this morning? Have your war dreams let up yet?" his son questioned. "You only returned but a month ago. Many sailors tell of horrid dreams for many years after wars have ceased. But you are no mere sailor, father." Odysseus laughed affectionately.

"Yes, my son. My war dreams have indeed stopped. Returning to you and your mother again definitely helped, though." Odysseus replied. "And what of you? Getting curious all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean by that, father?"

"Taking my bow down without reason or permission. Penelope probably never let you touch it while I was absent." he explained. Telemachus laughed sheepishly. "Would you like to learn how to use it?"

Telemachus was stunned. One of the things he had wanted to know about his father was how to use the big bow. He thought that he'd have to ask. But was he ready to even attempt?

"Yes, father! Please teach me!" he begged.

"Alright, son. Hand it to me." His son obeyed.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

Odysseus looked over the bow. He had used the bow when he slaughtered all the suitors, but only by pure instinct. He hadn't really thought about the _technique _of using the bow. He had to review it to himself before teaching Telemachus.

"Alright," Odysseus began. "Take the bow. No, don't try to string it just yet. You know how normally string it from top to bottom? String it from bottom to top instead."

"Really?"

"Who knows how to use the big bow?"

"You do," Telemachus sighed. He stringed the bow as he was told.

"Now," Odysseus said. "Hold the string with your left hand, bow with your right."

"Are you sure, father?" Telemachus asked. "I hold a sword, eat, and write with my right hand." Odysseus sighed in a disappointed kind of way. "Alright, I'm holding it with my left hand."

"Good," Odysseus said. "Now clench your left fist." He did, and knew not to ask questions for this instruction. But his father sensed Telemachus' curiosity, and said "It's to get your palm to sweat. It helps." Telemachus grinned.

"It's sweaty," said the son of Odysseus.

"Now use the bow like a regular bow, but like I told you, use your left hand to pull the string." said Telemachus' father.

Telemachus nervously targeted the arrow through the 12 hoops. He plucked the cord, and the arrow shot through the rings.

"I did it!" he said. "I've used the great bow!"

"Don't get cocky, son." scolded Odysseus. "You made it through only 6 of the rings." He patted his son on the back. "But that was definitely a good shot. For a beginner."

"I'll practice," his son promised. "I will!"

"Without doubt," said his father. "Someday you will be a master of the bow."

ADDENDA 

**A/N: I just though of this out of the random. I know just about nothing about archery, though I wish I did, so hopefully this was fairly factual. PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks for reading! (I wish I could say thank you in Greek, but I can't.)**


End file.
